


Admission: Necking

by scribblemoose



Series: Admission [7]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo has a nibble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admission: Necking

Gojyo dragged his mouth down the clean lines of Sanzo's throat, counting the seconds until Sanzo realised what he was doing, and how much they were both enjoying it, and stopped him. The air was cold and they couldn't follow this through, not here in the dark yard behind the inn, and they were all in one room tonight. If they didn't get back inside soon the monkey would start panicking, and Sanzo wouldn't risk getting caught. So Gojyo was amazed and thrilled when he managed to reach the sweet curve where Sanzo's neck met his shoulder before there was a grumbling noise in his ear.

"Fuckin' vampire."

"If you want." Gojyo nipped at the pale, soft skin behind Sanzo's ear, then an inch lower. He paused there, swirled his tongue around until Sanzo shuddered. Then he sucked.

_Ten... nine... eight..._

Sanzo's hands tightened in Gojyo's shirt, knuckles brushing Gojyo's waist through the thin cotton. Worked around to the small of Gojyo's back, tugging Gojyo in closer.

Gojyo kept sucking.

_... seven... six.... five..._

Sanzo tipped his head sideways. His skin tightened under Gojyo's lips and tongue. Gojyo smiled to himself and kept sucking, a smooth, gentle rhythm.

_.... four.... three.... two..._

"Fuck." Sanzo's hips were grinding slowly into Gojyo's, like they were dancing. He was rock hard in his jeans. They both were. The tip of Gojyo's tongue flicked and teased and soothed all at once.

_One._

Gojyo stopped sucking and dropped a kiss on Sanzo's neck before he drew back to admire his handiwork in the dim light from the street lamp. A neat pink bruise blooming to scarlet and purple. Sanzo reached up to touch the spot, still damp from Gojyo's tongue.

"Fucking vampire," he said again, and leaned his head the other way.

Gojyo ducked around and gently sifted Sanzo's hair out of the way. Soft as silk, winding easily through his fingers.

He touched his lips to Sanzo's neck and started over.

 

_~owari~_


End file.
